10 Things I Like About You
by Afraid-Of-The-Big-Bad-Wolf
Summary: When a piece of paper gets into the wrong hands...any number of things can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so my most resent obsession is CSI NY and this story idea came to me when I was bored out of my skull at work. Sorry that this is short but its just a brief intro. Hopefully, if it's a success it'll get a little more exciting as chapters progress.**

**Synopsis: Danny and Lindsay have been secretly dating for about seven months. But what happens when two pieces of paper get into the wrong hands?…..**

* * *

*Set after the events of 'Snow Day' but irrelevant to events regarding further series'*

After an eventful day, being held hostage, the lab blowing up and the inevitable trip to the emergency room Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the couch staring aimlessly at some television show that was playing. Neither one of the two were actually watching it, both were silently mulling over the events of the day.

"Lindsay…" Danny began.

"Mmm. Mmm?" she responded, turning her body slightly to face him.

"You know what you said earlier…about being sorry because I was the one in the warehouse and it should have been you? Well I don't want you thinking like that. The whole time I was in there I was thinking about how glad I was that it was me and not you. I don't know what I would have done if it had been the other way around and you were in there…"

Lindsay smiled up at him. "yeah, well I wasn't exactly jumping for joy that it was you…But, still, I'm so glad this happened!"

"Yeah, me too!" he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Danny…please don't take this the wrong way…but can we please not tell anyone about this…about us, not just yet anyway. Especially the rest of the team?"

"You embarrassed to be dating me eh Montana?" he joked.

"no, of course not its just, its early days…we don't know where this is going or how long its going to last. I just think its better that we know were we stand first, before we involve Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack. Because I mean realistically this…us…is going to inadvertently involve them too…"

"Hey…you don't have to convince me. I like the idea of keeping you all to myself."

* * *

**Again, sorry its so short, if possible please review if you like my idea. Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for delay, this story hasn't been working out as well as I'd expected. But I hope you still like it! Review please and please also ignore my lack of technical knowledge regarding case references. **

**

* * *

**

*8 months later*

"Danny….have you seen my black boots?" Lindsay called as she ran through the apartment in a fluster.

"Check the pool table!" he smirked, remembering the previous nights activities. Once again a harmless game of pool resulted in the pool table being used for something it was never supposed to be used for.

"Found them!"

"Below the pool table?" he chuckled.

"No wise ass… below the bed…"

"You ready to go then!" he laughed appearing in the doorway wearing a t shirt, suit jacket and jeans.

"Yeah…I'm beginning to think we should tell the team…it would save us from having to go to the effort of arriving everywhere separately."

"That would prevent a whole lot of hassle, but I like keeping you all to myself."

"so you don't want to tell them?"

"I didn't say that…but can we talk later. If we're both late to the scene questions really will start getting asked!"

"Okay fine…but remember the list…"

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten…" he smirked, patting his jean pocket.

* * *

"Hey Mac, so what have we got?" Danny asked, ducking below the yellow tape.

"Multiple victims, Jane Doe here, shot to the upper back…" Mac replied referring to the young woman lying in a pool of blood on the grass in front of a large old house. "Inside we have Marc Ronston, proprietor shot in the head, his wife and two kids all found tied up with shots to the chest."

"Someone clearly had something against Mr Ronston, but who's this then, collateral damage?"

"we don't know yet, she may be involved somehow but with no ID we can't say for sure!"

"Hey watch out, there's a bomb in there. Its going to blow!" a voice called out from somewhere close to the house.

"Everybody take cover!" Mack ordered

"Lindsay…" Stella began. "She went in to check out the other victims!"

Just then Lindsay appeared running from the doorway, reaching the rest of the team just as the place blew up.

"Linds…Lindsay…" Danny called out as the smoke from the explosion began to clear. Seeing her slowly stand up, coughing from smoke inhalation he immediately ran to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You okay?" he asked, holding her at arms length and looking her over for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine Danny…." she smiled up at him as he pulled her once again closer to his chest.

* * *

"Linds…are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked once again as the pair made their way out of the locker rooms after showering to get rid of the dust.

"Yes, Danny I promise I'm fine. Mac and Stella were there too, why aren't you all worried about them?" she smirked.

"Because Montana…I don't love them!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "You don't what them?"

Closing his eyes, Danny took a deep breath. "I don't love them. I…Lindsay I love you!"

"Danny…" she began, slipping her hands into his. "I love you too…"

* * *

"Any news on that Jane Doe yet?" Danny asked as he walked into the lab with Hawkes.

"No not yet, we're checking missing persons but no luck so far. The only thing we have to go on is the odd scar she has on her lower back." Hawkes replied, a smirk crossing his features. "we're going to have to identify what caused it so we can cross reference medical records. Hey Lindsay!" he called spotting her as she crossed the lab a few metres in front of them. "Take a look at this please!" he held a picture of the victims scar out to her. "Do you have any ideas what might have caused it."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion, "No sorry, its not a possible stab wound is it?"

"No, that's one thing that has been ruled out. I just can't work out what else could cause a scar like this. Its not a very common place. And you have no ideas?" he once again smirked.

"No sorry…" Lindsay replied in confusion as he walked off muttering something to himself. "Well that was odd…" she laughed turning to Danny.

"Yeah tell me about it. He's taking his job a wee bit too seriously…we need to get him a girlfriend."

"So, what you're saying is, that if Mac ever accuses you of not taking your job seriously enough it's all my fault?"

"You got it in one Montana!" he replied as she playfully slapped his arm.

* * *

"Okay, so at the minute all he have is a dead family, the father with GSR on his hands and a Jane Doe. It's looking like it was Mr Ronston who shot his family. It seems like his business was going down the drain, his family was falling apart at the seams and he didn't think there was another way out. But we still have a mystery on our hands in the form of or Jane Doe victim. There is a call on her mobile from Mr Ronston but we are still having trouble finding out her name." Mac stated, summing up the case thus far.

"Sorry, can I just add something to that…on a much lighter note than the case…" Hawkes stepped forward, continuing as Mac gave him the nod. "Well it seems like the case isn't the only mystery we have on our hands. It turns out someone or two someone's have been keeping a little secret of their own from us, isn't that right Danny…Lindsay?" he laughed. "It's okay, you don't have to confirm it, I have all the proof I need right here!" he stated holding up a piece of paper. Immediately Danny began checking his pockets, silently cursing himself as Lindsay looked at him with a mixture of confusion and worry on her face.

"Err Hawkes, where's you get that?" Danny asked trying his best to sound calm and aloof.

"This? Oh I found this on the bench in the locker rooms after we came back from the crime scene!" he smirked.

"Crap!" Danny exclaimed under his breath. Lindsay turned looked at him, her eyes wide and questioning as she silently asked for conformation that the piece of paper was what she thought it was.

"So, go on, how does that prove that they're keeping something from us?" Stella asked.

"Well, lets see." he straightened the paper out dramatically. "The ten thinks I most like about you, Lindsay Monroe…Number one, The fact that you always know what to say to pick me up when I'm down."

_Flashback_

"_Danny!" Lindsay called as she let her self into Danny's apartment. "Danny!" she called again after not getting any reply. She walked into the sitting room to find Danny sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television screen. She smiled sympathetically at him as she sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. "Danny…talk to me please."_

"_I'm sorry Lindsay…" he looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "It's just…"_

"_I know it's a year since your brother died…but please, talk to me its not good bottle it all up."_

"_I know Lindsay…its just hard…it was all my…"_

"_Danny Messer don't you dare even trying to blame yourself. None of this was your fault. Do you hear me, none of it."_

"_But, if he hadn't been trying to protect me then…"_

"_Danny look at me please." she pushed her fingers under his chin, forcing his face up as their eyes met. "Please don't do this to yourself. I know you feel guilty but it was bad luck, that's all. It wasn't your fault none of it was…please, don't blame yourself.." her eyes began welling up. _

"_I know babe, I know your right…its just hard." _

"_I understand, I really do. But the more you talk about it the easier it will become I promise. I'm here for you…anytime!" she smiled, snuggling into his side as they wrapped their arms around each other._

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

**Hey sorry its still short, as I said not exactly going to plan….more to come soon I hope**

**Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Thanks for the reviews...onwards and upwards...**

* * *

"Number two, The scar just above your hip bone!"

_Flashback_

"_I'm glad this happened…" Danny smiled down at Lindsay as they lay on the pool table._

"_Me too!" she smiled back, as she kissed his chest affectionately._

"_Lindsay…you're beautiful…" he added, slipping his hands under the duvet that covered them and rested them lightly on her hips. "I'm one lucky guy…"_

"_Thanks Danny….you're one hell of a charmer, did you know that?"_

"_I think someone mentioned it once or twice…" he smirked, kissing the top of her head lightly._

"_well then I'm one lucky girl!"_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure…within the realms of what is appropriate." _

_He chucked. "Don't worry. All I want to know is where you got this scar?" he enquired as he pulled the covers back and traced a feint scar that lay just above her hip bone._

"_A case in Montana when I was first starting out." she began. "my colleagues, were a lot like you…"_

"_You slept with them too…I'm getting a very bad impression of you."_

"_No I didn't. what I meant was that they liked to play jokes on me. You know, the way you got me to call Mac 'Sir' when I started. " Danny laughed, nodding as he recalled the situation. "Well anyway we were at a murder scene in an antiques store. The Vic had been hit over the head with a old chair leg, stabbed with a penknife and was surrounded by broken vases and other china. The guys told me that our boss was...well actually their teasing had nothing to do with what happened…So, I was collecting all the parts of the broken china and I stood up to quickly, and slipped and fell into a piece of the china that was on a shelf. It went right into my stomach. I got I a hell load of trouble for that, but it was only my third crime scene and I'd never been at such a brutal scene before so luckily I was given a by ball but that stupid piece of china left that ugly scar!"_

"_Lindsay…it's not an ugly scar….its beautiful. Its part of you, and its perfect. Its cute, just like you."_

"_Like a said…..a complete charmer…"_

"_You say that like it's a bad thing…."_

"_Oh don't you worry its definitely a good thing!" she smiled, stretching up and kissing his lips softly, her hands resting on his chest_

_End Flashback_

"Number three, The smile you shoot me in the lab when you know exactly what effect you're having on me!"

_Flashback_

"_Hey Lindsay…" Hawkes called as he spotted her walking past the door._

"_Yes?" she asked, poking her head around the doorway._

"_We need a woman's perspective…we're discussing the victim and the fact that she was in a long distance relationship…we were discussing out views on the whole idea and we want to know what you make of the idea…"_

"_Well personally I don't think I could ever have a long distance relationship. I don't think they're for me. I prefer having the guy there. Its not the same if they're miles away. I'd miss all the little thing, like holding hands, cuddling, little jokes and surely the physical side would be so much more satisfying if the guy is there…" She responded, her eyes meeting Danny's, a smirk on her face. _

_Later On_

"_Whoa…hold on. I'm coming now!" Lindsay called as she hurried to the door that was being continually banged on by the person on the other side. "Have you never heard of patience?" she questioned opening the door to find Danny standing on the other side. _

_Before she could say anything else she felt his arms grabbing her shoulder, pushing her back into her apartment as his lips crashed upon hers. "You were a very naughty girl today in the lab!" he scolded as he kicked the door shut with his foot. _

"_What? What did I do?" she asked with feigned innocence. _

"_Oh don't play dumb with me…you're little comments, your looks…you knew exactly what you were doing!" he whispered against her lips._

"_honestly…I didn't…I was answering a question…"_

"_Oh Lindsay, you know exactly what you were doing…to me…" he whispered, kissing her as he pushed her against the nearest wall, pressing his body against her. "And now its time to pay…"_

"_If you are intending to punish me in the way I think you are…by all means carry on!"_

_Danny smirked at her response, placing his hands on her hips, his fingers slipping below the material of her shirt as his tongue explored her mouth._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pushing against him, attempting to guide him into the bedroom. She screamed as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom, not once breaking the passionate kiss._

_Their passionate embrace was only broken as he set her down on the bed before crawling up and hovering over her body, supporting his weight with his arms. Lindsay's fingers began tracing the muscles of his arm with her fingers, all the while not breaking her eye contact. Danny began kissing down her neck and along her collar bone, exposed by the straps of her tank top. He gently pushed the straps down her arms as his lips caressed her soft skin. _

_Her hands fumbled with the hem of his t shirt forcing it up his torso, her hands tracing the defined muscles of his chest, forcing it over his head and allowing her to flip them over as she removed her own shirt._

_Smirking deviously Lindsay began placing a trail of kissed down his stomach, her fingers hovering just above the top of his pants. "Back to teasing are we Lindsay?" he asked, his breath catching in this throat as she unbuttoned his pants and began to slip them slowly down his legs. She simply grinned in response continuing to tease and taunt him._

"_Well now its your turn!" he announced grabbing her waist and flipping them back again. His hands began caressing her breasts through the silky material of her bra coupled with soft teasing kissed as she moaned softly. As he slowly moved down her body he placed kisses across her stomach, his hands working on removing her pants. As she kicked them off her feet he began placing kisses along the outline of her panties causing her hips to thrust toward him. A knowing smirk appeared on his face as her continued to tease her._

"_Please Danny…"_

"_Not like being teased baby?"_

"_No!" she pouted as he kissed her…._

_End Flashback._

"Number four, Your cute Montana accent and the fact that you're my country girl!"

_Flashback_

"_You're unbelievably sexy when you talk like that!" Danny whispered as Lindsay finished explaining to their colleagues how the calluses on the victims hands suggested a country upbringing. _

_She watched as the other all dispersed. "You like that do you?"_

"_Yeah…maybe cause I like imagining you with your horse whip in a very short cow girl outfit!"_

"_Danny…that never happened…."_

"_It did in my imagination!" he smirked_

"_That must be one strange place!"_

"_it's a hot place! I mean I cant touch you in the lab….but at least I still can, if I imagine it!"_

_She simply rolled her eyes. "Oh and can I say…I noticed you were adapting a little bit of a New York twang…Don't. I like your Montana accent!"_

_End Flashback _

_

* * *

_

**Please review… XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews ****J**** On with the story….I will apologise in advance if I don't have a flashback for all the list but some of the things are kind of similar and I'm having difficulty thinking up different flashbacks….**

**

* * *

**

"Number five, Your cute little disorientated face that you have first thing in the morning."

_Flashback_

_Danny looked at the clock. 6.30 am. He turned to look at the woman lying next to him. He smiled to himself, still after three months, unable to believe how lucky he was. He looked at her peaceful, content face and then once again at the clock. They both had to be at work for 7.30, but she looked so calm, so peaceful, so breathtakingly beautiful that he had no desire whatsoever to disturb her slumber. _

_Sighing to himself, he leant over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. His lips lightly grazed her cheek as he whispered softly, "Lindsay…baby….I'm sorry, but its time to get up!"_

_He watched as she slowly woke up. Her face scrunching up slightly in protest. As her eyes flickered open, for one brief second she looked lost. Like a kid in a supermarket who can't find their parent. She turned to look at him. Her current state of drowsiness evident on her face._

"_I know I'm sorry baby…" Danny muttered as he kissed her forehead. "But that whole sleepy, disorientated look you've got going on there…its hot!"_

_Lindsay turned and smirked at him before lightly slapping his chest and ordering him in the direction of the shower. _

_End Flashback_

"Number Six, The cute little giggle you have when I kiss your neck."

_Flashback_

_Lindsay squealed as she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. She gently leaned back, resting her head on the culprits shoulder. "Danny, what are you doing?" she questioned._

"_Saying 'Hello'" he responded cheekily. _

"_You say hello to everyone like this?" she countered. "Careful, you'll be making me jealous!"_

"_No…not everyone just Stella…Angell…that hot lab tech…"_

"_Danny!" she yelled, turning round and slapping his shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry…" he smirked. "happy Birthday by the way!"_

"_Thank you!" she smiled as she let him lean over and embrace her in a hug as he briefly kissed her cheek. _

"_I've missed you…with these stupid shifts we haven't seen each other outside of work for a week!"_

"_I know…but tonight yes? I'll come round to yours…"_

"_I can't wait!…..wait I have an idea!" he smirked, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out of the lab and down toward the locker rooms._

"_Danny….where are we going?" she questioned as she hesitantly followed him. _

"_Would you hush up for five whole minutes?" he laughed as he pulled her into the locker rooms. He gently pushed her up against the lockers furthest from the door. _

"_Danny…" she began to protest as he pressed his body against hers and began kissing long her jaw line. As his lips moved down her neck, suckling on her soft spot she quietly giggled causing Danny to smirk. "Seriously…Danny…"_

"_Happy Birthday baby!" he smiled as he kissed her lips once and led her back into the lab. _

_End Flashback._

"Number Seven, You know the real me and you still stick around!"

_Flashback_

"_Danny you are infuriating sometimes do you know that!" Flack announced as they walked through the lab. He was referring to the fact that Danny was being smug about some secret that he was keeping. The secret being Lindsay. _

"_I've been told once or twice!" he laughed._

"_How do you guys put up with him?" Flack asked as the pair walked into the lab to see the rest of the team standing discussing the case._

"_Its hard….believe me!" Stella laughed. "He's a rather annoying individual!"_

"_I'm really feeling the love in here!" _

_!"£$%^&()_)(*&^%$£"£$%^&*())(*&^%$_

"_Lindsay….can I ask you something?" Danny asked as the pair boarded the subway on their way home._

"_Yeah…" she replied confused._

"_Am I really as annoying and frustrating as the team were saying today?"_

"_Yeah…you are…but in a loveable way. It's what makes you who you are!"_

"_But seriously, I mean they see me messing around and being jokingly annoying. But you, you put up with all my moods, all my crap, all the stuff that they don't see…"_

"_Danny, don't turn all soppy on me! that's what being in an adult relationship is all about. Yes, the real you is annoying and challenging but its also loving and kind and gives me a great reason to stick around!"_

_End Flashback_

"Number Eight, The fact that I can trust you with my life!" Hawkes continued. "Number nine, You're perfect, despite what you think about yourself."

_Flashback_

"_Lindsay….what on earth are you watching?"_

"_Huh?" she asked, turning to face Danny who had just arrived home from his shift._

"_What is that that you are watching?" he gestured toward the television._

"_Oh, I've no idea, I wasn't watching it, I must have fallen asleep!"_

"_Oh okay…" he responded, grabbing the controls just in time to hear the voice over on the television say, 'And now we reach the top ten hottest women of all time as voted for my our readers…Number ten…."_

"_You can watch it if you want…" Lindsay smiled at him._

"_Why would I want to watch it?"_

"_Oh come on…Danny…"_

"_Seriously…"_

"_Danny, honestly I don't mind, you can watch it if you want!"_

"_Linds…Darlin….I don't want to watch it. I have you…"_

"_Yeah but with them you can look at perfect, flat stomached, perky breasted women…_

"_Lindsay…they're fake, models…you're perfect, what do you think is wrong with you?"_

"_I'm not listing all my imperfections."_

"_Good cause you don't have any!" he smiled, hugging her tightly and kissing her temple. _

_End Flashback_

"Number ten, I Love you!" Hawkes finished.

Lindsay looked over at Danny and smiled at him, remembering their conversation from earlier in the day.

"Awk, who'd have thought our Danny Messer could be so sweet!" Stella laughed.

"Yeah, it's a right shocker, but what I want to know, is why you didn't tell us? And do you have a list too Lindsay?"

Lindsay smirked before responding. "We didn't tell you because we didn't know how long it would last and as time went on it got harder and harder to tell you guys!"

"So how long has it been?" Stella asked.

"About eight months!" Danny chipped in.

"Wowah, well while we're learning new things, Lindsay, do you have a list?"

Lindsay looked sheepish. "Yeah, she does, it was a random idea we came up with watching a movie." Lindsay shot him a death glare. "Sorry, but I wanted it out there that I don't write random lists."

"you're list please Lindsay, its only fair."

"I'd really rather not!"

"Came on Linds…" Danny smiled. She looked at him signalling that she was not too happy with the idea. She knew he didn't know the reason why she didn't want the team to see her list.

"Okay…" she smiled, reluctantly handing the list over and looking straight down at the floor in front of her.

"Well this should be interesting…." Hawkes laughed.

* * *

**Please review. Its been at steady 3 so far, can we make it up to 5? Lol xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews…on with the story (sorry if some of its underlined, i couldn't gt it to go away!)**

**

* * *

**

"Number one, The way your arms feel around me!"

_Flashback_

"_Danny…" Lindsay murmured as the pair sat side by side on the couch, Lindsay leaning against his strong body as they stared blankly at a television show. _

"_mmhmm…" he replied, running his fingers __lightly through her hair__._

"_You have the most amazing arms!" she grinned as she slowly ran her fingers up__ and down the protruding muscles of his arms. "They're just so big and strong and safe…now I'm making a fool of myself._

"_No really go on!" he smirked as she slapped him playfully. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her body, feeling her melt into the embrace. "You like this then!"_

_She turned and smiled at him, nodding shyly as she tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "Yes...but it feels much better when we're in bed…after…"_

"_Well, why didn't you say so!" he smiled, moving his arms so one was under her legs as he scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her towards the bedroom, fusing their lips together in a passionate kiss. He gently threw her onto the bed, lying down beside her. His hands rested on her hips as she rand her hands along his arms, moaning softly as he kissed along her jawbone and began nibbling on her ear. _

"_I should…compliment….you…more often!" she announced breathlessly. _

"_You don't need to compliment me for this!" he smiled as he kissed her lips. The pair allowed their hands to roam across each others bodies, taunting and teasing one another. They slowly began removing the others items of clothing, talking it in turns to kiss the newly exposed skin._

_Lindsay smirked deviously as she kissed along Danny's abdomen. Tracing the pattern of his snail trail before stopping at the edge of his boxers, slipping her fingers under the material and pushing them down his legs. As she pressed her self against him as they kissed passionately, she began to realise just how impatient he was becoming….._

…_._

…_._

…

"_I love this!" Lindsay smiled as they lay in bed, pressed tightly against one another as Danny wrapped his arms around her chest, breathing in her scent as he kissed her hair, her neck in a bid to display the affection he was currently feeling. _

_End Flashback_

"Number two, How you can't got to sleep at night without a kiss!"

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to miss you…" Danny sighed as he stood in the doorway of Lindsay's bedroom._

"_I know, I'm sorry, but if we want to keep this a secret we're going to have to make some sacrifices. I mean if you're here while my sisters here she's going to realise somethings going on and then she'll tell mom, also she kind of knows Stella so she'll tell her and before you know it everyone will know!"_

"_But can we not ask her to keep it a secret for us?"_

"_You seriously do not know my sister!"_

"_No, but I know you, and I'm going to miss you!"_

"_Danny, I will see you in work every day!"_

"_I know, but it's not the same. I'll miss my goodnight kiss!"_

"_you don't get that every night anyway!"_

_Danny laughed, "Yeah I'm working on that one, but I still do at least get a kiss each day which I wont get if your sisters here, unless you wish to make me a very happy guy on the subway or in the lab!"_

"_Danny honestly!" Lindsay rolled her eyes, a light bulb switching on in her head. She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear. "I should probably make your patience worth your while then!"_

_She watched as his face lit up before his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue begging for entrance as he pushed her against the wall. His hands ran pushed her t shirt upwards, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing their bodies closer together. _

"_You're amazing!" Danny smiled, momentarily breaking the kiss as their passion deepened. _

_End Flashback_

"Number three, Your lopsided smile that always cheers me up"

_Flashback_

"_Lindsay, are you okay?" Stella asked. Lindsay had been very quiet, unusually quiet all day. They were working on a case involving a young girl and her mother being shot. Stella knew why Lindsay was quiet, subdued and separating herself from the team, but she needed the reassurance that she was okay, that there was nothing else bothering her. _

"_Yeah, Stella, I'm fine thanks. Its just difficult, memories that I'd rather forget are being dredged up!"_

"_If you want you don't have to work the evidence, I can speak to Mac and ask if you can work with Flack questioning the suspects and finding evidence from there!" Stella smiled, resting her hand on Lindsay's shoulder in a comforting manner._

"_No, its okay Stella, I've got to learn to deal with it sometime!"_

_Stella smiled reassuringly as she left the lab, saying to herself how brave Lindsay was. All the while she wondered, that niggling thought in the back of her head, what happened to Lindsay in Montana. She knew she witnessed a crime back in Montana involving a shooting, but the details were something that were hazy to the team, except Danny. "Mac!" Stella shouted as she spotted Mac walking the corridors. "Do you know were Danny is?"_

"_Last I seen he was in autopsy with Sid. Why?"_

"_Lindsay….he's the only one that knows what happened in Montana, I think she needs someone to talk to…"_

_!"£$%^&*()_)(*&^%$£"£$%^&*()(*&^%$£"_

"_Hey Montana!"_

"_Hey Danny"_

"_Stella sent me up, how are you doing?"_

"_Stella?"_

"_Yes, she's worried about you, said you've been quiet and subdued all day. You need to talk!"_

"_I need a hug!"_

"_That I can do…" he smiled as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. _

_She pulled back, looking up to see a lopsided smile on his face. "How is it that you can do that?"_

"_Do what?" he replied confused._

"_Smile at me like that and make everything better!"_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

**Please review…sorry for the delay on uploading this chapter.**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the support. Xxx**

**

* * *

**

"Number four, The way you kiss my nose every morning when you think I'm still asleep!"

_Flashback_

_Danny awoke on one of the rare days that both he and Lindsay had a day off. He sighed to himself with satisfaction as he realised, almost for the first time that he had all day to spend with his beautiful girl friend. Silently, and slowly, so as not to make too much noise and therefore wake Lindsay. He smiled as he glanced at the sleeping beauty beside him. Her perfect skin, the cute dimples on her cheeks, her perfectly kissable lips, her amazing body…._

_Reaching over he ran his fingers down her arm and held her hand in his as he lent over and kissed her nose, sighing with satisfaction as he was able to breath in her familiar scent._

_Unnoticed by Danny, Lindsay smiled slightly, loving the affection he was currently showing unto her, even though he did think she was still asleep. She allowed her eyes to flicker open as she smiled sleepily at Danny. "Good morning…" he smiled at her. _

_End Flashback_

"Number five, The fact I know you're there fore me when I've had a bad day."

_Flashback_

_As Danny left work that evening, he stifled a yawn. He was positively shattered. He'd just worked a double shift and the only thing on his mind was getting home and going to bed. However, suddenly something came into his head. Something he just couldn't ignore, something he knew he had to sort out before he could even think of sleeping. _

_He knocked the door of her apartment, waiting somewhat impatiently for her to answer. As she opened to door he said nothing. Instead he took a step forward, holding his arms open as she stepped into them. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she collapsed against his chest. _

"_What are you doing here, you must be dead on your feet?" she asked, her voice muffled against his shirt. _

"_Linds hon….do you think I could have went home and slept, knowing you were here feeling the way you are…?"_

"_But, you need to sleep…"_

"_I need to be here more…." he responded, bending his head and kissing the top of hers. "Are you going to talk to me?"_

"_Danny…I…can't…I'm sorry…"_

"_Come on…" he took her hand and pulled her further into the apartment, sitting down on the couch and pulling her down beside him. "Look Linds…I get it…the two young victims, the country girl tourist…its been a tough week. Of course its going to get to you. I understand…heck we all understand. But you need to talk about it…"_

"_I can't…saying it out load is like living it al over again. I'm sorry."_

"_Well when you're ready, I'm here. I Promise!" he said, yawning as he finished. _

"_Danny…you're dead on your feet! Stay here tonight."_

"_I like that idea!" he smiled as he led her into the bedroom. _

_As the pair collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost at the instant their heads hit the pillow, Danny's arms wrapped securely around Lindsay…_

_End Flashback_

"Number six, The fact that you put up a front in front of other people, but inside you're battling and aren't afraid to let your true self out when you're with me"

_(First flashback with Danny blaming himself)_

"Number seven, You're patient with me and don't try to force me to do anything I don't want to do"

_Flashback_

"_Linds….Linds…" Danny called as he jogged along the sidewalk after Lindsay as they both left work for the evening._

_Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks and turned round, giggling as Danny jogged somewhat awkwardly down the sidewalk, his rucksack flailing behind him. "Hey…" she smiled as he came level with her._

"_Hello….right….okay…I had something to ask you." Lindsay smiled, waiting patiently for him to continue. "It's my mom's birthday next weekend and I'm going home for the party, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me.."_

_Lindsay looked at him, her eyes wide, her face confused. "Danny…I'd love to….but I…..I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I'm sorry…its only been a few weeks, I need to get my head around all this myself, but I promise, next time I'll be there…I'm sorry…"_

"_Lindsay hon….its okay, I was just asking. I don't mind honestly…as long as I know that we're okay you never ever have to meet my mom"_

"_It wont be never ever…I promise that!" she squeezed his hand. _

_End Flashback_

"Number eight, How you give me Goosebumps every time you touch me"

_Flashback_

_Danny busied about the kitchenette, attempting to make himself a sandwich. He was struggling to find all the necessary ingredients but was being far to stubborn to ask Lindsay where they were. Lindsay smirked to herself knowing exactly what was going on as she walked towards the sliding doors that led onto the balcony. Snow was falling in soft patches from the sky and she stepped out into the cold air to admire its beauty._

_As she stood there she smiled to herself, thinking over the past three months. She smiled as she remembered all Danny's little quirky habits, all the silly yet special moments they shared, how far their relationship had come in such a short time. She sighed with content as she thought about how nice it felt to be in his arms and how she still got a goofy smile on her face every time she thought about him._

_She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door slide behind her. She only snapped out of her daze as she felt a pair of familiarly strong arms wrap around her waist. "You're cold!" Danny smirked in her ear. She turned and smiled at him, rolling her eyes. "What were you thinking about?"_

"_Just…stuff!" she responded._

"_What stuff, and don't say its nothing because I know it was…and it isn't stupid I promise."_

_She turned and buried her face in his shirt as she spoke. "I was thinking about how the magic as such hasn't left out relationship. I still get Goosebumps every time you touch me, I still cant wait until I see you again. But its probably just me…"_

"_Lindsay…Look at me!" he commanded. "I can make you one promise, that…is not definitely not just you…" he kissed her softly._

_End Flashback_

"Number Nine, You never gave up on me, and waited until I was ready to begin this relationship"

"And…Number ten, The fact I'm having your baby." Hawkes concluded.

Everyone sat in silence taking into account the shocked expression on Danny's face. Lindsay looked up slowly, her eyes wet with tears as they met Danny's.

"I'm sorry…" she began, "I didn't mean for you to find out like this I'm…"

"Hold on a minute…you're…I'm…we're…you're…you're…"

"Pregnant?" she finished for him. "Yes!"

"Wow!" he responded, running his fingers through his hair. "Wow!"

"Danny, I'm sorry!" Lindsay began as tears fell slowly down her face. "You don't have to…I….I'm sorry"

"Danny…" Mac began slowly.

He looked up, their eyes meeting as a small smile crossed his face. "Danny, son, give the poor girl a hug or something!" Mac continued.

Danny smiled at him, crossing the room with swift footsteps and stood in front of Lindsay, his hands resting on her shoulders before her pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sorry….Sorry…" Lindsay continued to mutter in a whisper.

"Lindsay…sssh…shhh baby…it's okay" he whispered soothingly in her ear. "You've nothing to be sorry about. I was just shocked that's all…but I mean…its amazing news…I'm going to be a dad!" she could feel the smiled on his face against her head.

She slowly turned her head to face him. "You mean it?" she asked.

"Of course!" he grinned. "I didn't put everything on that list you know. you're truly amazing….there are a few things I like about you that I'm glad I didn't put on the list because I want to keep them to myself. I love you Lindsay Monroe and you're not getting rid of me that easily!" he took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly.

They smirked to themselves as they heard their colleagues begin to clap.

"Firstly…wow!" Stella smiled. "And congratulations"

"Congrats!" Hawkes added.

"Congratulations kids!" Mac smiled like a proud parent.

"Thank you" Lindsay replied, keeping her hand entwined with Danny's.

* * *

**Well that's it. Please Review**

**Also I was thinking about doing a sequel….what do you guys think? Would you read it? Feel free to Pm me if you have any ideas or thoughts or just review :D **

**Thank you xx**


End file.
